Tutorial
this page will give you a Tutorial '''of how to play the different games. Cartoon Wars 1 The game gives a short tutorial, but we can give you a more in-depth one here. Tutorial1.PNG|Part 1 of the Tutorial Tutorial2.PNG|Part 2 of the Tutorial Tutorial3.PNG|Part 3 of the Tutorial Tutorial4.PNG|Part 4 of the Tutorial Tutorial5.PNG|Enjoy your war. Cartoon Wars 1 is a type of Real Time Strategy game (RTS) that focuses on the production of units to destroy an enemy base. (Referred to as Castle.) Your enemy will produce units to attack your Castle at the same time. Whoever destroys the other side's Castle wins. When you start the game, only one unit is unlocked. The Warrior. To produce units, you need something called Mana. This generates automatically at a set rate. Your current Mana count is displayed at the top of the screen. Add Mana screenshot Behind your Castle, is your Mana Booster Statue. For a set mana cost (displayed below the statue) you can upgrade your statue. Doing this increases Mana production speed and max Mana capacity. This is a temporary upgrade, and will not carry over between battles. However, you will find that this is an extremely useful tool. You'll be needing lots of Mana. Visit the Upgrades page to increase your starting Mana speed and capacity. Once you have the required amount of mana to produce a unit Add screenshot, simply tap it. Your unit will spawn instantly and begin walking towards the Enemy Castle. After this, you have no control over what your unit does, but it will continue advancing until it dies, or the battle is won. After a unit is produced, you will notice that it becomes "blacked out," and its color returns from the top the bottom. This is because each unit has a Cool Time. There is a minimum amount of time that must pass before you can produce another of a given unit. When a unit's color is fully restored, you can create another. Like the Mana, this can be upgraded so that it does not take as long. Your bow is an essential part of this game; it provides the only real advantage you have over your enemy's massive forces. The controls are straightforward. A button in the bottom right turns the bow on or off, and a slider on the left side of the screen controls the angle at which the bow will shoot. Add photoThe bow has infinite usage, so no worry you have not enough bows. When arrows from your bow hit a unit, it takes damage. Many units can be killed entirely with the bow. *Warning!*''' You can hit your own units with this and they will suffer harm! Check when and where you fire! After winning a match, you are awarded a certain amount of Gold , which varies based on how many enemies you killed, and other factors about the battle. You can spend this Gold on the Upgrades screen to improve your effectiveness. Please visit the Strategies page for tips and tricks. Cartoon Wars: Gunner Survival tips This isn't really suposed to be here but I think that this is a really good tip for somebody that play this game on survival mode. This really works if done correctly. If you want to do really good in the survival mode upgrade the bow to max level then level ur max hp, gold collection and damage to level 50. When you gey enough money buy the ninja. DO NOT BUY THE MECH SUIT because it is to slow. Then upgrade ur speed l, both mana cateories and the hp recovery to level 50. After that buy the mech suit. Now level ur cool time to 50. Now unequip the bow and buy the flame thrower. If this strategy takes to long u can just level every thing except the bow, max hp and gold collection to level 20 to 25. Apologizes for the miss spelling. Cartoon Wars 2 As the game is more complicated, the following is a more simple version of the tutorial: Battle Mode: The bow is your primary defense. you DO NOT need to use mana in order to use the bow. The restrictions of the bow : the more you use the bow to shoot, the more energy it will use up. Like Cartoon Wars 1, the unit will have a certain cool time and can be reduced through the 'upgrades' section. You can select 5 purchased units in battle. WARNING!!!!!!!! The bow can do more damage when you upgrade it, including YOUR own units! Never do this when using cheap units to stall heavy units! Hero Mode: Category:Game Playing